


Home

by Old-Lady-Material (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: ANY SON [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Short, relationship, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/Old-Lady-Material
Summary: Drabble written for the word ‘Home’You grew tired of Him trying to push you away, you're an Old Lady, HIS Old Lady, and its time you put him in his place.TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS WHICH SON YOU READ THIS WITH IN MIND!





	Home

She was angrily looking at him, how could he, how did his mind work? She couldn’t figure him out! She pushed him and he went willingly to the rest on the side of their shared bed.

“Why do you think I do this?” He looked down but she wasn’t done with him.  
“Don’t look away! I deserve to be looked in the eyes to see your doubt in me!” She raised her voice and he rose his head.  
“You’re gonna sit here and listen because _clearly_ we haven’t been communicating and I need to make some things clear.” Her face, posture all of her held visible rage.

 

“You come home and I can read everything you went through since the last time we saw each other, you don’t need to tell me. I get out of bed to greet you and get us both in the shower. I wash blood I know isn’t yours from your skin and watch it go down the drain. I get us out and sit you down on the bed to patch you up and then once we are both under the blankets, i fit right into you and listen to your heart, a heart I know beats with mine.” Her eyes blurred and she blinked them to clearly see his eyes locked on hers.

 

“I don’t do this because I have to, I owe you no obligation. I do this because when you’re busy taking care of your brothers, taking care of this town you come home to me, you come home and my love for you has grown in your absence. I want to do this. I want to see you like it’s the first time every time!” She didn’t touch him, if she did she knew she wouldn’t finish and the words she said we’re important, they needed to be said.

 

“I’ll take you _covered_ in dirt and grime, _covered_ in blood! As long as you come back to me so I can wash it all away. I see _you_ , I see your soul. You haven’t sold it to the devil because you gave it to _me_!” She no longer held her tears back, when she blinked she saw streaks upon his cheeks also.

 

“When that reaper comes he can fight me for it! He’ll have to tare it from mine because we are one. Don’t you think for a second I’m not all in, don’t lie to me, don’t push me away, don’t you dare make decisions that affect the both of us on your own!” Her words held rage despite her voice breaking and coming out quieter.

 

“That kutte you wear comes off, when it does your still a man, _my_ man. We work, we fit, we need each other. If you find anything I said as untrue now’s the Time to say it. I want us on the same page, Not looking back on previous chapters. We are writing a story together a page at a time.” She finally brought both of her hands to cradle his face, she ran her thumbs across the wetness there and his hands found her wrists trailing them and up her arms to go down her sides to pull her closer to in between his legs where finally they rested shakily at her hips. One left to rest on top of her hand still memorizing his face.

He leaned into her touch, he was starving for it and the burn it left behind.  
She continued with a smile, “Nothing you could do in the future will scare me away, I accept you, I’ve always accepted you, I’ll continue to accept you, I love you. Every-time I say those three words to you I want you to think about this conversation, know that when I say those three words I mean all of this, all over again.” She moved to her knees and brought their foreheads together, she wanted to see the emotions swirling under wet lashes clearly.  
“Until the end I’m yours, now take me for a ride on the back of your motorcycle and ride us both off into the sunset will you?” She let out a weak laugh and he let out an equally weak chuckle.

Despite her words neather moved away instead they moved closer. He kissed her nose and she kissed the wrinkles between his eyebrows scrunched with desperation. Her arms snaked around his neck to draw his face to rest on her shoulder and they both just breathed. The same air of a stale room that belonged to both of them in a small shitty apartment he now thought needed to be traded in for a house, their house. She deserved everything and if she only asked for him then she would have all of him until she said other wise.  
He turned his head to graze his lips against her neck, he felt the chill run down her spine, heard the hitch in her breath. Screw the ride off into the sunset he would have her seeing stars.

 

She felt his smile turn into a grin that really probably looked like more of a smirk and she smiled a playful grin of her own. She felt his hands work on removing the clothing stopping his skin from being on hers. She pulled away enough to claim his waiting mouth, both of them shared another quiet laugh as he hiked her up to stand and throw her onto their sheets. He was on top of her then hands working hard to shed them both. 

 

Through it all their eyes stayed locked. They had everything they needed right here, no matter where they both were the times they came together would always be _home_.


End file.
